How Did We Get Here?
by idsaveyouinaheartbeat
Summary: Hanna and Detective Wilden find themselves in quite the predicament in church, how will they handle it?
1. You Like Me?

_Wrote this after seeing 3x06 and wishing the episode had gone a different way. It takes place at the church, with Hanna waiting behind a pew for A to show up, after putting the note under Garrett's mother's hospital bracelet._

* * *

Hanna was wondering how she got here in a dark room in the back of church crouching down on the floor in a cute vintage yellow dress waiting for god knows who to walk through that door. How did she go from being the popular it-girl who only had to worry about what designer dress and bag she was going to wear to school, and now she finds herself looking over her shoulder twenty-four seven and making sure she locks all the doors and windows before going to bed. It just doesn't make any se-

Her thoughts were halted when she heard the door creak open and someone walk in. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as the footsteps got louder and closer. All the people her and her friends ever suspected as being A flashed in her head, she had no idea who was going to be standing in front of her when she stood up. They were much closer now, this is it she thought, she's about to find out who's been torturing her and friends for the past year, she's finally going to know. As the footsteps stopped and turned to face her, she was hesitant for a moment. She had to think of something to say the moment she saw who was there. She was ready, and she got up and turned to face a potential killer –

"Oh crap." Hanna mumbled under her breath.

Wilden. The detective working on Alison's murder, who enjoys trying to scare and intimidate the girls, Hanna in particular.

"What are you doing here Hanna?" Wilden asks like he already knows the answer.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hanna replied trying to be snarky.

Wilden pulled out the note that Hanna left with Garrett's mother.

"A nurse found this tucked under Mrs. Reynolds' hospital bracelet and wisely handed it over to the police. Does it belong to you?" The detective asked.

"No. I've never seen that before." Hanna said a little too quickly.

"Don't lie to me Hanna." Wilden stated as his face filled with anger and a bit of disappointment.

"I told you. I don't know what that is." Hanna said as she tried to walk away but Wilden interfered.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're in here for some peace and quiet." Wilden said with a little smirk, like he was pleased with his comment.

"I...I was looking for someone." She replied.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

Hanna looked at the ground; she didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that she was waiting for someone who could have been Ali's and/or Maya's killer, considering he still believes she's guilty. Before she could think of something to say, Wilden started talking again.

"Why're you helping him?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Hanna said matter of factly.

"Yeah you do, but I'll play along. All that fuss you girls made pointing the finger at Ian… was that all for Garrett's sake? I don't get it Hanna, why are you in his corner?" He asked, not really looking for an answer.

"My mom is waiting for me." Hanna said as she tried to walk away from him again.

"Your mom left," he started as he stepped a little closer to her. "You know, I bet she caused a lot of problems when she was your age, but she knows how to get rid of problems," he smirked. "all you do is create problems. Hey who knows, maybe one day you'll learn from her and be able to get yourself out of trouble." He finished bravely.

Hanna always hated him since that first day he arrested her for shoplifting sunglasses, but what she did next even surprised her. Her eyes were welling up with tears in response to what he said, and before she knew it her hand was violently attacking the side of Wilden's face.

"Oh my god, I…uhm…I…I'm so…oh my god. I can't believe I just did that." Hanna said in shock as she sat down on a pew and put her head in her hands.

Wilden just stood there rubbing his face. For a small girl she packs quite a punch, well slap. He wasn't sure what to do. He could see he clearly upset with that last comment, which he couldn't deny, was his intention. But now he's kind of caught off guard by how bad he felt after seeing her reaction. He wasn't sure what the protocol here was, is he supposed sit next to her and rub her back, or is that a little much? Maybe just apologizing would suffice. Wilden decided to sit down next to her and apologize, but keep his hands to himself.

"Look Hanna, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Wilden didn't get far into his apology before Hanna cut him off.

"Yes you did! Don't even pretend for a second that you care!" Hanna snapped at him.

It kind of hurt a little to hear Hanna say that because deep down, somewhere way deep down, he did care. And he knew that from the start. There was something about Hanna that he always liked. Maybe it was the she always had something snarky to say to him when he was interrogating her. No matter what it was, he forced himself to bury it and ignore it at all costs. But tonight he just couldn't help but let a little bit of those feelings rise to the surface.

"Exactly, that's what I thought." She continued.

"I...I do care, Hanna." Wilden said cautiously.

Hanna looked over at him and just stared at him as if she was waiting for him to start laughing or something. He didn't. Instead he scooched a little closer to her on the pew.

"No you don't. If you did then you wouldn't be accusing me of killing my best friend every chance you get." Hanna said while moving back from him a little.

She noticed that he noticed that she moved back and he looked hurt almost.

Wilden realized that when he got closer to her, she moved back. Instantly. It was like she was afraid of him or didn't trust him. And that bummed him out, but he didn't blame her.

"Okay, yes, I do that a lot, Hanna, but you have to admit you girls always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and always look extremely guilty. I mean you can't hate me for doing my job. I don't believe you killed anyone, Hanna. It's my job, following a lead, questioning suspects. And I'm really sorry that you happen to be that lead or that suspect most of the time, I really am, Hanna." Wilden explained.

"Stop saying my name so much, it gives me the creeps." Hanna said with a half-smile.

"Really? I always thought it was a way to show someone you like them." Wilden said with a bit of confidence.

Hanna paused for a minute and thought about what Wilden just said. _'to show someone you like them?' _ What does that even mean? Does he…no, he can't…that's just insane. Maybe he just meant 'like' as in 'not hate.' Because there's no way that Detective Wilden could like her, it's just not possible. There's no way he could be interested in her. I mean, she's not turned off by the idea, she's always had a little crush on him whether she admitted it to herself or not, she just never thought he would ever look at her in that way. Considering he slept with her mom for christ's sake. Okay, she has to reply, she's been silent for too long.

"A way to show someone you like them, are you saying you..." Hanna wondered out loud.

"Am I saying that I like you…? Haven't you ever heard the old story when a kid pulls your hair that means he has a crush on you? This is kind of like that but escalated a little bit." Wilden said with that smirk of his.

"Escalated? You accusing me of murder instead of pulling my hair is escalated and then some." Hanna joked.

Wilden smiled this incredibly charming smile that Hanna has never seen on him before. It was insanely attractive and she suddenly had all these thoughts bouncing around in her head, like what kind of smile would he flash at her when waking up next to him on a Saturday morning. Or what the reaction on his face would be if he received a scandalously naughty text from her while she was at school and he was working. She started grinning like an idiot wondering these things and that's when he interrupted her.

"Why are you smiling?" Wilden pondered.

"Oh…uhm…no reason, I just –" She lost her train of thought when Wilden slid even closer to her than he already was, which at this point was quite close.

Before she could decide if she wanted to move away or if she was comfortable where she was, he had his hand brushing the hair away from her face and was leaning toward her staring right into her eyes. He looked down at her lips and then back up at her beautiful blue eyes, as if he was asking permission before going in for the kiss. And in reply she looked at his lips and bit her bottom lip just the slightest. Wilden showed that winning smile one more time before finally pulling her face to his and massaging her lips with his own. At first she was a little hesitant, not knowing what to expect but in seconds she was kissing him back. It was a sweet tender first kiss. She felt a single tear fall from her eye. She had never felt this safe before. Being here with Wilden made her forget about A, and anything else she could possibly have to worry about. And she didn't want it to end. But alas, the kiss was over sooner than she would have liked, and of course, it was her phone that interrupted their moment.

_**What a sweet sight. Detective Wilden shacking up with both of the Marin women. Sounds like headlining material huh Han? –A**_

Hanna nearly fainted when she read that. She was alone with Wilden in a dark room in the back of the church, how could A possibly know what she was doing? Wilden noticed the shift in the look on her face. Something was wrong. He hoped she didn't regret what just happened. He hoped that more than anything.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Wilden asked, worried.

"My mom's worried, I should probably go." Hanna said getting up in a rush.

"Wait, Hanna, I want to make sure you don't…regret this." Wilden said while grabbing her hand.

"I don't. I really, really don't. I just have to go. I'm sorry; maybe we can continue this tomorrow or something." Hanna suggested.

"Yeah I'd like that." Wilden replied while smiling, this time with a softer, warm smile.

Hanna, before saying goodbye, stepped closer to him so their chests were touching, and leaned up and kissed so slowly and so passionately, you'd think they were married. Hanna walked toward the door, opened it and before leaving turned, smiled, and waved goodbye.

Wilden stood there in awe as if all of this was a dream. He touched his lips, trying to feel hers still there. Several moments passed and then his phone rang, bringing him back from his dream like reality. He didn't get the call in time, so he checked his voicemail. It was work.

"Wilden, we have new evidence in the Alison Dilaurentis murder case. An ankle bracelet was brought in by an anonymous source. There was blood found on and it doesn't match Garrett's, we're going to need you to question someone and bring them down for a blood sample in the morning. You've questioned them before, so it shouldn't be a problem. Her name's Hanna Marin."

His heart sank into his stomach.

* * *

_There might be more, I haven't decided if I want to continue it._

_This is my first time writing fanfic, so if anyone has any feedback, it's welcome. :)_


	2. This Isn't Over

Wilden walked up to the door to the Marin's kitchen. He was about to knock when he saw Hanna. She was dancing around the kitchen in her pajamas with her headphones on. She was grabbing cereal, a bowl, and milk while dancing around freely. She looked so careless and happy. He liked that, he was used to seeing the scrunched up worried look she always had on her face whenever their paths crossed. This was refreshing. Seeing her like this made him feel things. Different things than what he felt the previous night. This was a different girl. He wanted to stay in this moment for a little while longer. He didn't want to do what he was here to do. Why couldn't someone else do this? He knew exactly how this was going to play out. It involved a lot of yelling, on her part.

He stopped thinking for a moment and took a breath and decided to just knock on the door and get it over with. Hanna was startled by his knock and nearly dropped her breakfast. She scurried over to the door with that puzzled look on her face that Wilden knew all too well.

"What are you doing here?!" Hanna barked as she opened the door.

"I…uh…is your mother home?" Wilden asked, as he felt the regret fill his body.

No, she thought. He can't be asking her this. That is what he asks right before he interrogates or arrests you. No, he must have to talk to her mom about something, because if not that means that last night was just some sort of sick game and that can't happen. She would feel like such an idiot. No, just no.

"Why do you want to know if my mom's home?" She asked instantly putting her walls up. He was hesitant for a moment, not knowing how he should word this.

"Listen Hanna, I'm not supposed to question you without a parent present, and there's new evidence in the Dilauren-" Hanna cut him off.

"You seriously think I have something to do with whatever evidence you have?!" She snapped at him.

"Hanna, I'm just doing my job. Look, can I come in?" Wilden asked, stepping a little further into the kitchen.

"No. You cannot come in, my mother isn't here." She replied snappishly, blocking him from coming inside.

"Okay. Okay, I get it. You're upset." Wilden added while taking a step back.

"No, you don't get it. I'm more than upset. Last night you told me you didn't think I had anything to do with Allison's murder and you…you kissed me, and now here you are questioning me the minute you get a new piece of evidence. God! What is wrong with you!? I can't believe I kissed you!" Hanna yelled at him as she was pacing back and forth in front of the doorway.

Wilden was kind of taken aback by the last part. He definitely did not regret kissing her last night, and he hoped she didn't either. He wasn't sure what to say, he didn't think there was anything he could say right now that would make her less angry.

"Please don't regret last night Hanna. I didn't want to come here and do this, but it's my job, I had to. I was told to come here and bring you down to give a blood sample and –" Again, Hanna cut him off.

"Wait, a blood sample? Why do I have to give a blood sample…?" Hanna asked, confused.

"The evidence that was turned in had blood on it, Alison's and someone else's. The blood type is the same as yours and I was told to bring you in for a blood sample. You would have known this if you didn't interrupt me earlier." Wilden answered.

Hanna suddenly felt a rush of chills take over her body, and not the good kind. She knows she didn't have anything to do with the murder, but A has a knack for making her and her friends look extremely guilty. And it's not like she can just tell him about A. Even though the way she felt last night made her feel like she could tell him about anything, even A. But today is different; he's back to his job, back to interrogating her, back to making her feel like a bad person when she had done nothing wrong. She didn't like this Wilden; she just wanted him to leave.

"My…blood is not on your evidence, and I would appreciate if you would just get out of here." Hanna said, knowing she didn't sound that convincing, because she didn't know herself if her blood was on it. Anything is possible with A.

"Hanna, just talk to me." Wilden pleaded.

"Just get out! Now!" Hanna yelled with more force than before.

Wilden gave up, despite wanting to stay until she wasn't mad at him anymore. He knew that he had just screwed this up. Whatever 'this' is. Was. It was going to take a lot of time and effort to get Hanna to talk to him again. He started to leave but turned and looked back into the kitchen before going. Despite her overreacting a little bit, he felt like a complete ass. Reluctantly, he turned and left her house like she had wanted.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. And what happened last night. But most of all she could not believe that she was crying over Detective Wilden. And to add to it, she has to go to school in less than an hour.

* * *

"Han, are you okay?" Aria asked.

"Yeah what's going on with you? You haven't made one mundane comment about any of our outfits or anything for that matter." Spencer added.

"Nothing's going on with me; I'm just tired that's all." Hanna answered.

"Are you sure Hanna? Your eyes look puffy like you've been crying." Emily noticed.

"Han, have you been crying? You know you can talk us." Aria asked, worried.

"I'm fine, and I don't really appreciate the fourth degree either." Hanna said with attitude.

"It's the third degree Hanna." Spencer said, trying not to sound judgy.

"Whatever. Okay, guys I'm fine. I promise. I just didn't get any sleep last night, and I woke up late and had to rush here and I just need some coffee. I'll see you guys at lunch." Hanna said before rushing off to class, something she never does, to avoid any more questions they may have.

Just when she thought she would have some peace and quiet, her phone went off.

_**You better tell your friends about your little rendezvous at the church or these get out. –A**_

Along with the text were two photos. One of Wilden with Hanna, and one of him with her mom. A was stooping to a new low. If those pictures got out, this time not only her life would be ruined, but her mother's and Wilden's too. She has to tell her friends. But how can she possibly tell her best friends that she made out with and might have feelings, actual feelings for the jackass who gets his kicks from accusing four teenage girls of murdering one of their best friends? They won't understand. They'll tell her he's dangerous or he's just using her or something. But who knows what his intentions really are. One minute he's kissing her and telling her he doesn't think she guilty of anything, and then the next day he's asking her for a blood sample. The nerve of that guy. Okay, time to think of how to tell them. She has to come up with something by lunch. No doubt they'll be asking her questions again, but until then she will avoid them at all costs.

* * *

"Hey Han, over here!" Hanna heard Aria yell across the cafeteria.

Hanna grabbed her food tray and made her way over to the table. Brace yourself she thought, you can do this. She sat down and didn't really feel the need to join in on whatever it was they were talking about. She was lost in her thought until Emily nudged her shoulder.

"Hanna!" Emily yelled, quietly but still loud enough to get her attention.

"What?!" Hanna snapped at her, rolling her eyes.

"What's going on, we know there's something you're not telling us." Spencer said, worried.

"Look." Emily said as she handed Hanna her phone.

_**Can you guess which one of you liars are keeping a juicy secret? I'll give you a hint, it's not you. –A**_

"All three of us got one Hanna." Aria said.

"And… we're guessing you didn't." Spencer added.

Hanna felt her stomach start doing flips and heart speed up. A is forcing her to do this. That bitch. Well there's no escaping it now. It's better for them to find out by her than A, she supposed.

"Okay, I don't exactly know how to tell you guys this…" Hanna started. She paused, trying to gather her thoughts.

"What is it? You're starting to scare us." Aria said, as her eyes got wider.

"That night at the church, when I was waiting for A to meet me in that room –" Hanna suddenly stopped talking and looked over to the cafeteria door, along with everyone else.

Wilden made his way over to the table Hanna and her friends were sitting at. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Can't he just ever go away?

"What do you want now?" Spencer said angrily as she stood up.

"Not like it concerns you or anything, but I'm here to escort Hanna down to the station for some questioning." Wilden answered in a low serious voice that Hanna suddenly found very attractive.

Hanna was silent and started to get up, and then Emily pulled her back down to her seat.

"Why just her? What did she do?" Emily demanded to know.

"It's cute that you girls are so protective of each other. But don't worry, I'll be back for the rest of you soon enough. Hanna, shall we not make this a bigger scene than it needs to be?" Wilden asked while motioning for her to get up and follow him. And that's exactly what she did.

"I'll be fine guys." Hanna assured her friends before leaving.

Once Hanna and Wilden made their way through the crowd of nosey, gossiping students and into his car, Hanna lost control.

"What's the matter with you?! You couldn't just leave me alone. You had to come and drag me out of school in front of everybody?! For the last time my blood is not on your freaking evidence and I had nothing to do with Alison's murder! Just leave me and friends alone! Go do something useful with your time, like interrogating people who are actually guilty of something!" Hanna yelled quite ferociously at him.

Wilden had tried several times to interrupt her and explain why he was here but she just kept going. Once you got Hanna going, there was no stopping her. He didn't mind sitting and letting her yell at him. He thought it was sort of cute the way she would get so riled that she forgot to stop and take a breath in between sentences and her eyes would open real wide. But she had finally stopped to gather herself, giving him time to speak.

"Hanna, I'm not here to bring you for questioning or for a blood sample." Wilden finally spoke.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Hanna asked, still quite angry.

Wilden didn't answer right away, he put the key in the ignition and started to drive.

"Hey! What are doing? Where are we going?" Hanna asked again, less angry this time, but more confused.

"Well, I told your principal and your friends I was taking you in for questioning and if we just sit outside of the school in my car talking, that might look bad." Wilden pointed out.

"Oh…well okay. But you still haven't told me why you took me out of school." Hanna also pointed out.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. And last night…" Wilden started to say what he had gone over in his head before he got here, but Hanna stopped him.

"Look, I get it. Let's just pretend it never happened." Hanna said as she looked down at her hands, trying to avoid eye contact.

Wilden was quiet for a little longer. He didn't want to pretend it never happened. He wanted it to happen again. But there was no way he could tell her that now, knowing she would reject him if he did. It's been a few minutes; he has to say something before she sees that he's hurt a little.

"I… I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to give the police a blood sample anymore. One of the officers had called your mother, after I told them you weren't home when I went to your house. And from what it looks like, your mother was upset and called Veronica Hastings and had her take care of it. And I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you and I'm sorry if you were hurt." Wilden said keeping his eyes focused on his driving.

"So I don't have to give you guys my blood..? Hanna asked, while trying to gather her thoughts.

Wilden shook his head, still not looking at her. He thought about telling her how he really feels, and then Hanna started talking again. Man, she really can talk someone's ear off, he thought.

"So… unless something else in the case happens, we probably won't see each other for a while?" Hanna asked, suddenly feeling a bit sad.

She didn't want to not see him anymore. Sure he gets on her nerves sometimes, but he makes her feels things she hasn't felt since before Caleb left her. She only said she wanted to forget last night because she thought that he would want to, she thought it was a moment of weakness for him or something. Especially after he came by her house earlier. But now, it was different. She noticed the change in his voice when she said they should forget about it.

"Yeah, that's what you want right?" Wilden said, looking over at her finally.

"Yeah… I… I mean… well… n-no. Not really." Hanna answered, stuttering all over the place.

He had looked away when she said yeah, but his eyes shot up at her when she no.

"No? You mean you don't regret last night?" Wilden asked as he pulled the car over.

Hanna was shocked at his reaction. She felt a little smile start to form across her mouth.

"Of course not. Last night was… last night was amazing. I only said that stuff because when I saw you this morning, being all official and stuff, I thought that you thought you made a mistake." Hanna confessed.

"Oh thank god. I didn't think I'd be able to take the rejection if you had said you regretted kissing me." Wilden said in a voice that gave her butterflies.

"So what happens now?" Hanna asked.

"Well I think it's my duty as a man of the law to kiss you right now." Wilden said trying to be smooth.

Hanna started laughing at his attempt, but stopped when his hands reached over and pulled her face over to his. He looked into her eyes and smiled before brushing his lips up against her freshly glossed lips. She instantly started kissing him back. She grabbed his neck with one hand, forcefully pulling him into her more, and grabbed his arm with her other. This kiss wasn't like their first. This one was much more intense and…hot. Wilden brushed his tongue along Hanna's lips, and she slowly parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. Hanna suddenly felt the urge to take her jacket off, but didn't know how he would react to that. So instead she started to gently move her hand down from his neck and to the collar of his jacket. She tugged on it for a minute, reacting to him grabbing her waist, and then slid her hand underneath his jacket. When he made no objection to this, she moved her hand over to his shirt collar and then traced his muscles all down his chest and then back up.

Wilden was surprised and turned on by Hanna exploring around with her hand but didn't want to push the limits. He grabbed her wondering hand and brought it back up to his neck before wrapping his hand in her hair. He pulled her closer until their torsos were practically one. Wilden pulled away after a few minutes and started kissing her neck, which he could tell by her reaction, drove her crazy. He then made his way up to her ear and whispered,

"I think I should get you back to school Miss Marin."

"Do you have to?" Hanna said trying to catch her breath.

Wilden pulled his body away from hers and fixed his jacket and gave her look that told her she has to go back.

"Okay, fine. But this," she said motioning her fingers back and forth between the two, with a little smirk, "isn't over."

Wilden laughed and started driving her back to school. If he hadn't in that moment, he would have grabbed her face again and made his tongue a little more familiar with hers.

When they pulled up the school Hanna had to remind herself to not kiss him goodbye, because someone might see. They said goodbye and he drove away and she made her way back to class. She couldn't help smiling; she was in such a good mood compared to how the day started. She figured she better control her face or the girls will know something's going on. And just as she was about to walk into English class, her phone buzzed.

_**You should have learned from Spence. If you kiss, I tell. You have until the end of school or those pics are going viral. –A**_

Shit. Goddamn A always ruins everything. At least they won't be suspicious because she won't be smiling when she walks into class. How is she supposed to admit she has feelings for Wilden, when she could barely admit it to him? There's only like ten minutes left of English class and they're not in her last class so she's going to have to do it in between, at their lockers. Ugh. They're obviously going to have some questions, scratch that, a lot of questions. Maybe she can cover the key points and can fill them in on the details after school. I don't think they'll be able to sit through their last class, but she has to do it.

"Hanna, will you be joining us?" Mr. Fitz asked.

She hadn't realized she'd been standing at the door for a while, and Mr. Fitz had opened it and started talking to her.

"Oh yeah sorry." She said as she scurried in and avoided the looks from her friends, and sat down.

The whole rest of the class she couldn't focus on what Mr. Fitz was talking about. She was preoccupied trying not to look at her three best friends glaring at her from their seats with worried faces. She thought, she'll talk to them after class; she can ignore them for a few more minutes. Man did those few minutes seem to last forever. Finally the bell rang. She was even out of the class and the questions already started coming.

"What happened?!" Aria yelled in a hushed tone.

"Yeah Han, you were down there for hours!" Spencer added.

"Is everything okay? Tell us what happened!" Emily chimed in.

She didn't say anything until she made it over to her locker. And they followed her of course.

"I only a few minutes to tell you this, so you have to agree to something." Hanna said finally.

"Okay!" Emily and Aria said at the same time.

"Just tell us!" Spencer said.

"I don't really know how to tell you guys this, but I have to because A is making me. And if I don't, people's lives will basically be ruined." She paused and watched as all of their eyes widened a little bit. "Wilden didn't take me in for questioning, he just wanted to talk to me. Last night at the church, he kind of kissed me and he-" Hanna was interrupted, which she expected.

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison.

"I said no questions. Look, I had until the end of the day, so right now is my only chance. Just be quiet for a minute. We kissed and then we fought and then we kissed again. I'll explain it all after school. We can't meet at my house though because my mom will be there." Hanna semi explained.

"We can uh go to my house. No one will be there." Spencer informed.

"Okay, so it's settled." Hanna said as the bell rang. "That's my cue, by guys!" Hanna yelled at them as she smiled and ran off to class.

Spencer, Emily, and Aria stood there, staring at each in disbelief.

Wow that was uh interesting to say the least. She was relieved when the bell rang just as she finished. She figured if there was still time to chat after she finished she knew they would try to get in as many questions as they could before the bell rang.

* * *

Was she really ready for this? Explaining her little fling and/or relationship with Wilden and his hook up with her mother to get her out of going to jail for shoplifting? Her friends didn't really give her time to think, they just bombarded her with questions before she even sat down.

"You and Wilden? How did that even happen?!" Aria asked kind of confused.

"More like why!" Emily yelled.

"Yeah. This is the guy who tried to get us all arrested for killing Alison we're talking about." Spencer stated in a tone that made her anger known.

"The night at the church he came in the room because he found the note we left with Garrett's mother." Hanna started to explain.

"So you made out with him?" Spencer asked.

"Can you just let me explain? He came in and explained to me that he doesn't think we had anything to do with Ali's murder, and that he cares about me and the kiss just sort of happened." Hanna explained, but stopped to give them time to process that much.

"So he sweet talked you into kissing him. He'll probably just use that against you in the future." Spencer said being defensive.

Hanna understands that people that we come in contact to sometimes turn out to be bad people, but it was getting kind of ridiculous that she automatically hates and doesn't trust anyone who comes into any one of our lives. I mean she thought Toby was a murdered when he first became Emily's friend, and now they're dating. She understands, but it's very, very annoying.

"Look, he's not using me. How would even use that against me? It's not like he can tell anyone, because he would get in trouble too." Hanna stated.

"Whatever, just tell us what else happened." Aria said interfering before they started fighting.

"Yeah, why did he take you out of school?" Emily asked, finally saying something.

"This morning before school he came over. Apparently some bracelet or whatever was brought to the police about Ali's murder and there was blood on it, and they think it was mine because the blood type is the same." She paused again.

"Wait what bracelet? They think it's your blood? Why of all people you?" Emily asked.

"Wait, the anklet that was dropped off by an anonymous source?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Hanna asked, clearly confused.

"Jason and I found it. We dropped it off. There was blood on it?! Maybe this will prove Garrett did it." Spencer said as she started walking around getting worked up.

"Yeah I doubt it. Alison's blood was on it too, and I'm guessing if the blood type matched Garrett's they wouldn't have come to me." Hanna said as she looked down, to avoid Spencer's look of disappointment.

"Okay, okay, back to you and Wilden." Aria said.

"Right, when he told me why he was at my house, I got furious. Because he said he didn't think I had anything to do with it, and then there he was questioning me again. So I kicked him out of my house and went to school." Hanna said, taking a breath.

"That's what was wrong earlier!" Emily said excited, like she had just solved some big mystery.

"Han, you were upset because of him? Wait, do you actually like him?" Aria asked.

"I did, and then I didn't and then I did again. After Spencer's mom took care of everything at the police station, I didn't have to give my blood. And that's when Wilden came to school. He wanted to tell me that, and the only way he could get me to talk to him was to take me out of school, and to do that he needed to tell the principal I was needed for questioning." Hanna paused, but then decided to keep going. "We drove around he told me everything and then we kissed again. I know it sounds crazy but I think I may have feelings for him." Hanna finished.

"It doesn't sound crazy, it IS crazy." Spencer yelled at her, while walking across the room.

"Look Spencer, I feel different around him. He makes me feel safe." Hanna said quietly.

After a lot of yelling and convincing, the girls were sort of okay with it.

"I mean, you have to admit, he's kind of hot; in that bad boy kind of way." Aria said, as they all started laughing.

"Okay wait a minute. You said people's lives will be ruined. You meant his and who else's?" Emily asked.

"She meant hers obviously." Aria said, looking at Hanna waiting for her to agree.

"Well not just mine and his. I never told you guys this, but like a year ago when I was caught shoplifting, my mom sort of hooked up with Wilden to make the store owner drop the charges. A had pictures of him and my mom and with me and A used those to get me to tell you guys all this." Hanna said. "I mean I would have told you guys about Wilden, just not so soon. I would have waited to see if anything came of it, you know?" Hanna added.

"Wow." Aria said at a loss for words.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Hanna said.

"Whatever, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Spencer said in her most authoritarian voice.

"Me too Spence, me too." Hanna replied, with a worried look she had hoped no one noticed.

* * *

_Okay so I thank the like three people who reviewed this story. I didn't think anyone would read it. And there are certain things in here, like if/when Hanna told them about her mom and Wilden, and I didn't feel like looking back into the episodes to find out so I apologize if they already knew. And Ezra still works at Rosewood High._

_That's about it, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer than the first though. _

_Review and favorite if ya want to, the feedback is always welcome :)_


	3. Damn

The girls spent the night at Spencer's house. It was a good night. No one heard from A the whole night and no one woke up somewhere else. To someone else, waking up in the same place you fell asleep might not be such a big deal, but to them it was rare, something to be happy about. They spent the night being the happy teenage girls they used to be. They ate junk food, and watched movies. They talked about their relationships and any family drama that was going on. They took advantage of having an A free night.

Right as Hanna was drifting off, her phone buzzed. She knew it was too good to be true. She was shocked to see who the text was from. Wilden. She opened the message and read it;

_**We need to talk Hanna. Meet me tomorrow. The only time we can is before I go into work, at 10am. I'll pick you up around the corner from your house. It's important.**_

She had a million thoughts running through her head. She thought of every possible scenario that could happen tomorrow. Was he breaking up with her? Was it over? Did someone find out? Those thoughts bounced around in her head all night until she finally fell asleep.

The smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs woke Hanna. She scrunched up her face and she stretched out along the couch. _That's the last time I sleep on this couch, _she thought_. _She noticed that the girls were already awake and eating breakfast. She wondered why on earth they were up this early on a Saturday, but she got up anyways and made her way to delicious smelling food.

"Ah look who's awake." Spencer said while grabbing another plate for Hanna.

"Ugh why are you guys up so early?" Hanna asked while rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Early?" Emily asked while chuckling a little.

"Yeah Han, it's almost two in the afternoon." Aria added.

"What?! Why didn't you guys wake me up?!" Hanna yelled as she ran back to the couch to grab her phone.

She grabbed her phone and saw that it was indeed almost two pm. And she sighed when she saw that she had three missed calls from Wilden. She had a feeling this was bad. He's at work now and whatever it was he needed to talk to me about is only second on the list of things to worry about, he probably thinks she ignored him. Her train of panicking thoughts was halted when he friends noticed she was worrying about something.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Emily asked walking over to her.

"Uh nothing I just, I had somewhere to be earlier." Hanna answered.

"Oh well if we knew we would have woken you up." Aria said kindly.

"Where'd you have to go?" Spencer said intrigued and slightly judgmental.

Hanna turned to her and was hesitant about telling her, because she knows Spencer is still a little on the fence about her and Wilden being an item. Although she doesn't know if they still are now. But she didn't like lying to them so she caved and told them.

"I was supposed to meet Wilden earlier. He told me last night that we needed to talk. But I overslept and he probably thinks I'm ignoring him now." Hanna said like it was nothing, and making her way into the kitchen to get some food in her stomach.

"He didn't tell you what he needed to talk to you about?" Spencer asked.

"No. He's at work now, but I'm going to try to get ahold of him and let him know I wasn't blowing him off. Right after I eat this." Hanna said while taking her plate of food back over to the couch.

The girls all looked at each other and at Hanna as she stuffed a whole lot of bacon into her mouth. It was like they were communicating with each other through their stares. Whatever it was they were doing they all walked over to Hanna and sat next to her.

"Han are you crying?" Aria gasped.

"Oh my god, you are!" Emily said scooting closer to her and putting her arm around her.

Spencer took the plate of food from her and put it on the coffee table.

"Hanna, talk to us." Spencer said.

"I really like him okay. It's different than what I had with Caleb. He's older and I don't think it will take him that long before he gets sick of me and my secrets and my highschoolness. What if he wanted to meet today to end things because some woman his own age came along and he decided he'd rather be with someone that he didn't have to sneak around with and-" Spencer cut Hanna off.

"Hanna! Hanna, breathe." Spencer exclaimed.

"Yeah, look Hanna, you're amazing, and if he can't see that then he's not worth your time." Emily said, in a sympathetic voice.

"But he is worth my time. You guys see him as the mean cop that hates us. But he isn't that guy when I'm with him. I know it's only been a few days but…" Hanna started to explain.

"Trust me, I get it. I had only known Ezra for like, a day and I was devastated when he told me he couldn't see me again because I was his student. But if we can get through that, then I'm sure you and Wilden can get through whatever it is that he needed to tell you." Aria said.

Hanna looked up and smiled at Aria. Aria's always been a little dramatic when it comes to certain things, but she's always supportive when it's needed. Hanna picked up her phone and started to text Wilden. She figured he's more likely to read a text while he's out working than answer a phone call.

_**Sorry about today. I wasn't blowing you off, I overslept. Can we meet later? When do you get out of work? I really want to see you.**_

And send. She hoped that didn't come off too needy. But what's done is done. She was actually kind of shocked at the feelings she had for him already. It's only been two days and already she was so afraid of losing him.

"Alright that's enough drama for right now, can I have my food back?" Hanna said looking towards Spencer.

"Sure." Spencer laughed.

* * *

Hanna went home to shower and get ready in case Wilden replied and wanted to see her. After her shower, she did her hair and then rummaged through her closet, throwing clothes around her room like they do in the movies trying to find a hot outfit. She had accumulated quite a large pile of clothes on her bed. She found a pair of high waisted jeans that had been in the back of her closet since she got them. She bought them because they make her butt look fantastic, but she could never match them to anything and then she eventually forgot about them. But she had the perfect top to wear with it and the perfect guy to wear them for. As she was squeezing into the jeans she heard the faint sound of her phone ringing. She looked around her room and then realized it was underneath the mountain of clothes that had taken over her bed. She charged toward her bed and pushed all the clothes onto the floor, which also had clothes scattered all over. She grabbed her phone and smiled when she saw it was Wilden finally getting back to her. Though a phone call is more personal, she was happy with just a text.

_**I get out in about an hour; I'll pick you up then.**_

She was a little bummed that that was all he said. She was hoping for a smiley face or something sweet. She guessed that meant he's still upset about what he has to talk to her about. But she can't worry about it. She has an hour to do her makeup. It had taken her and Mona months of practice to get each eye to look the same. It's not as easy as it looks, and in these jeans she didn't want one eyeliner wing going up and the other pointing down.

She did her makeup and had some time left to get some accessories and perfume. She didn't want too much jewelry in case the rest of the evening went how she hopes it will. They'll just get in the way. So she settled with a single necklace and a few rings, and headed for the door. She almost made it out the front door, but her mom stopped her.

"Hanna where are you going? It's almost time for dinner." Hanna's mother asked.

"Me, Spence, Emily, and Aria kinda made plans to do like a girls weekend. We stayed at Spence's house last night and we're having dinner and movies at Aria's tonight." Hanna said hoping her mom would buy it and she could leave.

"I wish you would have told me, I got the ingredients to make your favorite dinner." Her mother said a little disappointed.

"Can we have that tomorrow night?" Hanna asked in her most innocent voice.

"Sure." Her mom answered.

"Thanks mom! Love you, bye!" Hanna excitedly said as she hugged her mom and the headed out the door.

She walked around the block for about ten minutes, looking for Wilden's car. When she didn't find it she suddenly thought the worst. He didn't believe her and now he's blowing her off. But just as she sighed and started to walk back home, a car pulled up beside her. She looked into the car and there he was. _Damn__ he looks good, _Hanna thought.

_Damn. She looks good, _Wilden thought, while looking through the window at her. He leaned over and opened her door for her and she climbed in. He put the car in drive and they drove off. He was exactly sure where they were going so he just drove around aimlessly. No one said anything for a few minutes but Hanna finally broke the silence. And when she did Wilden pulled the car over and turned to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I overslept, I didn't mean t-" Hanna began explaining and then got cut off before she could finish.

"I know, I know. I'm not mad about that." Wilden said.

"So you are mad about something?" Hanna asked, worried.

"Yeah. Mad, confused, worried, pick your choice." Wilden replied.

"Why? What's going on? Do you have doubts about this?" She asked hoping he wouldn't say yes.

"Yes. Well, no. I don't know. I mean I didn't, until I woke up to this." Wilder said while taking out his phone mad handing it to Hanna.

She grabbed his phone and hoped to god it wasn't what she thought it was going to be. But alas, it was.

_**You think you're being so sneaky don't you? You better play your cards right Darren, or this little artwork of mine could cause a lot of damage. -A**_

Attached was a picture of Wilden and Hanna. Hanna stared at the text for a while. She thought about how the text said Darren instead of Wilden. She knew that was his first name, but she never actually heard someone call him that. She thought it was cute. He looked like a Darren. She was starting to trail off. She needed to focus on the fact that A was not only harassing Hanna and her friends; A was going after Wilden now to. This is bad. If A has the balls to go after a detective who is working on Ali's murder case then who knows what else A is going to do. If this gets out Wilden could lose his job, and she knows he's figured out that much, now it's only a matter of time before he ends this. Hanna was starting to freak out a bit. So much for an A free day. Her thoughts were paused when an impatient Wilden began to speak again.

"Who... Who is A and how do they know about us? Hanna did you tell anyone?" Wilden asked in a not so friendly tone of voice.

Hanna didn't answer him right away. She had to think about how she was going to answer his questions, she can't just come out and say everything she knows about A, that would not only take forever, it could potentially put him in danger. A doesn't mess around and she knew he wouldn't leave it alone. He probably thinks it's just some high school prank. She realized he was staring at her so she had to say something.

"We don't know who A is. But A knows everything about us and anyone we get involved with."

"We? Who's we? And what do you mean you don't know who it is? Hanna, if they know personal things about you and the people in your life, then you must know this person. Who did you tell about us?" Wilden said in one big long jumbled breath.

"By 'we' I meant Aria, Emily, Spencer, and myself." Hanna replied, answering his first question.

"And they know about us. This could be from one of them, maybe they don't agree with what we're doing." Wilden said shaking his head.

"I only told them because A threatened me. If I didn't tell them about us, A was going to send everyone a picture of me and you kissing. And one of you and my mom." Hanna said, a little grossed out by having to mention his fling with her mom.

"I'm guessing since you didn't report this A person instead, that they've harassed you before?" Wilden asked, more worried now than angry. And making a note to ignore the comment about his fling with her mother.

Hanna looked away from him and focused her attention on her hands in her lap. She was dangerously close to telling him everything. But she felt it was a decision she should make with her friends, considering this partly involves them too.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hanna why didn't you guys go to the police, or me. We could have helped." Wilden asked while grabbing her hand.

She instantly took her hand back. She was almost angry. He should know why they never went to him for help. He treated them dirt. And she knows she shouldn't be getting mad, he's just trying to help but part of her is just angry and she can't help it.

"We didn't tell anyone because A isn't just playing a prank. And we obviously didn't go to you for help because you would have just found some way to blame it on us. The more people who know about A and everything they've done, then more people get hurt. And I'm not risking having something happen to you or my friends by going into detail about it." Hanna said, stopping to take a breath.

She hoped she didn't upset him. She doesn't need him mad at her along with everything else.

"What do you mean I would have found a way to blame it on you?" Wilden asked a little taken aback by her accusation.

"Everything that has happened to us that ties us somehow to Ali's murder was planted by A. Whoever A is, however many people A is, they really go out of their to make us look guilty. And you and the police were always there to try and scare us into confessing into things we never did." Hanna explained.

Wilden sat back into his seat. He played back every time he basically harassed Hanna and her friends in his head. He suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of sadness and guilt. He can't imagine how she felt, or how her friends felt for that matter.

"I'm sorry Hanna." He said in a soft whisper.

Hanna's head darted in his direction. "What are you sorry for?" She asked slightly confused.

"You lost a friend and were having a tough time with that already without me pestering you about it and trying to get you arrested and falling for all the traps A set. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." Wilden finished while grabbing her hand again.

Hanna didn't reply, instead she smiled a welcoming smile and squeezed his hand with hers. She removed her hands from his and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He instantly responded and wrapped his arms around her waist. This time it was her tongue asking to enter his mouth. And he gladly obliged. Their tongues curiously roamed around each other's mouths while their hands traveled along each other's bodies. His hands made their way to the bottom of her shirt and slowly traveled under it. Hanna gasped a little at the skin on skin contact and Wilden smiled at her reaction. His hands grabbed her waist tighter trying to pull her as close to him as possible. Meanwhile Hanna's hands were tousled in his hair and moved to the back of his neck. She gently pushed her hand under his shirt and rubbed his back. Wilden tugged on Hanna's bottom lip with his teeth in response.

They both reluctantly had to come up for some air and Hanna rested her forehead on his while still massaging the sides of his face with her hands. He pulled back and looked at her and smirked at her. She smiled back and then slouched back into her seat as if she needed rest after that make out session. _Wow, that was hotter than the last time we were in his car, _she thought.

Wilden smiled some more while watching her trying to catch her breath. He liked that a few good minutes of kissing had that effect on her.

"That was…" Hanna started to say and trailed off not knowing how to describe what just happened.

"Yeah, it was." Wilden answered, knowing she wasn't going to finish her statement. He started up the car again, grabbed her hand with his unoccupied hand and started to drive.

* * *

_It's been a while since I added a chapter but it's here now. _

_I'm not really sure where to go with this story or if I should keep going so ideas and suggestions are welcome._

_(:_


End file.
